Maccubus/Melissa
Melissa is the name of Maccubus. She is a skippable mini boss encountered in Succubus Village. She's found in the bar where she will fight the party if spoken to. After the village is returned to peace, she can be recruited by visiting her in her house. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'll give you plenty of pleasure... Ufufu." "Now, I'll play with you..." "It was rumored only Succubi live in this village... It seems like it was true after all." "I wasn't born in this village. I migrated to here from Gold Port..." "I wonder if I could sell this milk I squeezed to the Sister's Heavy Petting Farm..." "I wonder how much semen you'll put out... I'll squeeze it all out." "This semen is so tasty..." "I don't do much battle fucking. I'm a prostitute, not a competitor..." "I already don't want to eat anymore potatoes..." "All men are my food... Ufufu." "I had this for self-defense when I was a prostitute... Since I no longer need it, I'll give it to you..." (+1 Orichalcum Shuriken) "I'll give you this money..." (+ 1300G) "I'll give you my tail..." (+1 Bewitching Tail) "Could you give me a de-love potion? I'm a little too excited..." (Give 1 De-Love Potion) *Yes - "Thank you, ufufu... ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Really... That's a pity." "Could you give me some money? I'll do something good..." (Give 780G) *Yes - "Thank you, ufufu... ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Really... That's a pity." *Not enough money - "Oh, you don't have any money...? That's a pity." "Could you give me some eyedrops? For when I get semen in my eyes..." (Give 1 Eyedrops) *Yes - "Thank you, ufufu... ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Really... That's a pity." "I'm slimy with the semen of other men... Don't mind it too much." *I'm concerned - "You're a man, you don't need to worry about the details..." *I don't mind - "Ufufu, your penis has gotten big..." (+10 Affinity) *I also want to be covered in semen - "That will draw a bit of attention..." (-5 Affinity) "Prostitution doesn't make money... I wonder if there is a more profitable occupation?" *Farmer - "I'm not fit for hard labor!" (-5 Affinity) *Hero - "Is being a hero profitable...? You can go into people's houses without permission, right?" *Oil tycoon - "Oil tycoon sounds good... I want to be an oil tycoon too..." (+10 Affinity) *There isn't one - "So there isn't such a profitable occupation after all..." "I wonder if you know what the "Ma" in Maccubus means...?" *Magic - "You're most likely correct... My magical power is very high." (+10 Affinity) *Major - "That sounds cool, but... I think it's something different." *Mare - "Why a horse...? I don't think it even matters at all." "Do you like potatoes...?" *I like them - "I don't think we'll get along well..." (-5 Affinity) *I don't like them - "I think we'll get along well..." (+10 Affinity) *I am a potato" - "I wonder if I can mash you then...?" "Do you have sex with prostitutes...?" *I don't have sex with them - "So this is your first time... I'll be gentle with you, ufufu..." *I have sex with them - "Really... Your current situation isn't so lucky... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I am like a prostitute - "That depressing story came rather suddenly..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Melissa: "It's been a long time since I've worked as a prostitute... Hey you, can I be your companion for a little while?" With Claudia: Claudia: "For a prostitute, you're rather agreeable... Do the men over there arrive in a line to get squeezed?" Melissa: "Sometimes, when business is doing good." Claudia: "Well, it doesn't matter to someone pure like myself... It's great that you can squeeze semen and get money for it." Melissa: "Pure...?" With Mei Melissa: "Ah, Mei... Can I ask about your service for a moment?" Mei: "I decline. Please clean up your messy room by yourself." Melissa: "Aren't you supposed to be a maid...?" Mei: "I prefer to see the face of my master when he is crazy with satisfaction from my sexual service. I have retired from domestic chores." With Succubus: Succubus: "Please have some potatoes." Melissa: "Thank you!" Succubus: "Arara, are you happy enough to cry?" Melissa: "Does it look like it?!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Melissa: "Ueeeh!" Melissa is pretending to cry! ...But no one paid any attention. happens 2nd Action: Melissa: "Congratulations!" Melissa popped a party cracker! ...But no one paid any attention. happens 3rd Action: Melissa: "Don't come any closer!" uses Succubus Slap on 1 random enemy 4th Action: Melissa: "Ufufu..." Melissa sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! to seduce random enemy 5th Action: Melissa: "Here, by all means." Melissa presents a gift! Hamburger Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Humans Category:Group Monsters Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Artist: Irodori Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2